


Дело привычки

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, New Years, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Новый Год для Наташи. Что это такое, а?





	Дело привычки

Человек, он, знаете ли, такое существо. Привыкает ко всему. Ну и Тони тоже. Человек. В каком-то смысле. Хотя к такому его и не готовили. Точно.   
  
Нет, когда он понял, что Наташа с ним, кажется, согласна на "долго" (Тони старательно избегает слова "навсегда"), то, конечно, постарался подготовиться.   
  
Елка, которая должна стоять до марта месяца. Селедка "под шубой". Оливье. Икра из жестяных, ста сорока граммовых баночек. А! Еще непонятный напиток, почему-то именуемый шампанским и к нему, непременно, мандарины. Бенгальские огни. Хлопушки. Куранты. И необходимость успеть за двенадцать ударов написать на бумажке самое главное, сжечь, смешать с кислой шипучей гадостью и выпить залпом.   
  
Изучил. Запротоколировал. Счел сопоставимым со своим гением и немного успокоился. Зря.   
  
Началось с того, что Наташа, оказывается, терпеть не может вареную свеклу. Не то что есть — смотреть. С сельдью полегче, но тоже где-то на уровне. Особенно если совместить. Так что, как любит повторять Наташа, первый блин вышел комом. Ну ладно, это Тони какой-то смог пережить. Отделался, можно сказать, лёгким испугом. И стойким желанием убить того, кто заставлял Наташу в детстве ими давиться.   
  
Дальше — хуже. Потому что — оливье. Тони всерьёз размышлял о машине времени. Чтобы сразу, значит, в ресторан "Эрмитаж" к самому Люсьену. Но, в конечном итоге, гений он или где? Обошелся двумя рябчиками, четвертью фунта паюсной икры (между прочим — делал сам!), полфунтом свежего латука, двадцатью пятью отварными раками и дальше по мелочи. Полбанки пикулей, полбанки соя кабуль, два свежих огурца, четверть фунта каперсов и пять яиц вкрутую. Ну и домашний Провансаль.   
  
А! Еще этот, ланспик! Ничего, кстати, особенного. Просто бульон для студня. Студень Наташа тоже, если что, не очень. Как и щи. Загадочная русская душа, одним словом. Так вот, ланспик. Тони с ним день провозился. Не потому что сложно — долго. Варить, минимум, пять-шесть часов, потом процеживать, два взбитых белка, снова до кипения, помешивая и не отвлекаясь на Лапу и, наконец, в форму. Потом кубиками в салат. Кстати с ним, с ланспиком, вкус совсем другой. Нежный. Совершенно неповторимый.   
  
С соей кабуль вначале просто не задалось. Это, если что, тоже соус. На основе соевого, понятное дело. А дальше — пустота. Рецепта точного нет. Производителей тоже нет. Кто обанкротился, кого перекупили, а некоторые просто — ушли в небытие вместе с целой страной. Тони даже почти совсем договорился о продаже СИ "The J.M. Smucker Company" , владельцев торговой марки «Crosse & Blackwell», производивших когда-то сою кабуль, и, возможно, сохранивших рецепт, но Пеппер, умница, вовремя отговорила. Зато разыскала где-то ровесника Кэпа, у которого отец работал в “Союзпромсое" технологом, а дед у "Абрикосова" не последним человеком был, и записки которых достались Тони даром. Не считать же свои собственные автографы правнукам и праправнукам эмигранта твердой валютой?   
  
В общем собрал. В разных вариантах. С картофелем и без. С трюфелями по Александровой-Игнатьевой. И даже с телячьим языком по невнятному Мороховцеву со ссылкой на Елену Малаховец.   
  
Ну... Тору, например, понравилось. Хотя, по слухам, они там у себя, в Асгарде, чего только не едят. Клинт неопределённо хмыкнул, похлопал по плечу и ушел. Капитан, когда узнал, сколько стоят входящие в состав паюсная икра и трюфеля, стал такого же цвета, как панцири принесенных в жертву раков. Тони всерьёз опасался за его здоровье. Минуты три. Но, слава Эрскину, обошлось.   
  
А Наташа поцеловала в макушку. И сказала, что ей приятно. Но это — не оливье. Без колбасы. И горошка. И вареной моркови. В общем, очень вкусно, просто пальчики оближешь, но не оно. Тони представил Наташино сочетание, потом ее изящные пальчики, держащие консервированный горох и убивающие им неугодных, содрогнулся, и на салатах оливье был поставлен жирный крест.   
  
После этого Тони немного занервничал. Не настолько, конечно, чтобы собрать машину времени, но очень, очень близко к этому. А когда у Тони такое настроение, даже ДЖАРВИС старается лишний раз промолчать. Все остальные просто ходят на цыпочках. Лапа. И Дубина. Кэп мается под дверью, уговаривая бросить и забыть, Клинт шебуршит в вентиляции бумажками из под чизбургеров, соблазняя, так что все как всегда.   
  
Наташа вот, тоже. Не в смысле способов передвижения, уговоров или еды, а в галактическом масштабе. Тони, например, застал ее в гостиной со спицами. В три часа ночи. Зачем супершпиону спицы? Ага! Тони тоже так подумал. И постарался сразу же отвлечь. Ну и сам отвлекся, не без того. В результате — никто не пострадал. Все остались живы и здоровы. Местами. Некоторыми — особенно сильно.   
  
В общем как-то за всеми этими хлопотами незаметно подкрался Новый Год. Елку, шампанское, мандарины и бенгальские огни Наташа оценила. Очень высоко. Еле-еле успели к общему столу. И когда толпа на Тайм-сквер отсчитала последние десять секунд Наташа вручила Тони пакет. У Тони тоже было. Была. Есть. Коробочка. Но он ее пока не готов. Так что просто протянул конверт с билетами на балет. Мариинка, "Щелкунчик" и "Жизель". И "Лебединое озеро" в финале. Глупости, конечно, но Наташа, кажется, довольна.   
  
Ну и зашуршал своим подарком. А там, там... Рукавицы. ("Варежки" — поправил в гарнитуре ДЖАРВИС). Красные. С большой белой снежинкой и вышитыми на ладонях репульсорами. С тесемочкой. Чтобы, значит, не потерять. Точно по размеру. И цвета. Красный и золотой. Их цвета. Сразу стало понятно, для чего спицы. Непонятно только, почему варежки. Не шапка и не шарф. Хотя их Тони тоже не носит. Даже когда мороз. Но, наверное, это как его оливье. Просто так. Потому что. Но ДЖАРВИС, предатель, мог бы и предупредить! Хотя, с другой стороны, если вспомнить как красиво смотрелась Наташа на атласных простынях, хорошо, что промолчал.   
  
Такие вот дела.   
  
Наверное однажды Тони привыкнет. И Наташа привыкнет. Будут принимать как должное и не искать везде смысл и подвох. Но и пока все не так уж плохо. За исключением шампанского. Но у Тони еще, если что, целый ящик "Советского" в кладовой. Ага? 


End file.
